Lo sé
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Sora no entiende las repuestas de Yamato... ¿será posible que todo cobre sentido tras ver una vieja película en vhs?... ¡SORATO!


**Digimon, sus personajes y Star Wars no me pertenecen, ni tan siquiera un mísero Ewok.**

 **.**

* * *

 **LO SÉ**

Sora miró la hora en su dispositivo. Ya pasaban tres minutos de la hora acordada y no era que eso supusiera un gran problema, de momento no era tan maniática como para no perdonar tres minutos de impuntualidad, pero cada segundo que esperaba, estaba más segura de que, aún no queriéndolo, se iba a convertir en problema.

Se apoyó contra la pared acordada, en realidad no necesitaban acordarla, pues casi siempre quedaban en el mismo lugar, y se frotó los brazos cuando la brisa despeinó su flequillo. El aire primaveral aún era fresco, por lo que era probable que hubiese elegido una chaqueta demasiado fina para el encuentro.

Miró nuevamente el dispositivo, en teoría no le daba tiempo a regresar a casa y ponerse más abrigo aunque tuvo la tentación de hacerlo. Así, sería él quien tuviese que esperar. No obstante, su figura al fin encaminando la calle le hizo descartar esa idea.

Solo se despegó de la pared mostrándose un poco receptiva cuando él ya estaba prácticamente a su lado.

Yamato no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, porque se encontró con el dispositivo de Sora a milímetros de su rostro.

—Llegas tarde.

En circunstancias normales no se lo hubiese echado en cara de esta forma, pero no había podido resistirse, era un enfado anticipado por lo que ya creía que iba a suceder.

Y sucedió.

El rubio torció el rostro lo justo para entrar en el campo visual de su novia y le dedicó esa sonrisa ladeada que acompañaba siempre a esas dos palabras:

—Lo sé.

Y Sora sintió que ardía, retirando bruscamente su brazo extendido con el dispositivo.

Todo había empezado hacía alrededor de un mes o por lo menos era desde donde Takenouchi tenía constancia de ese detalle. En realidad era posible que Yamato lo hubiese estado haciendo desde el inicio, pero se sentía incapaz de recordar las respuestas que su novio le ofrecía en ese onírico comienzo.

De lo que estaba segura era de que en el último mes no había parado de hacerlo y Sora, incapaz de reaccionar cada vez que lo hacía, ya no sabía muy bien que pensar o cómo tomárselo.

"Lo sé", esas eran las palabras de la discordia, la respuesta más común que Yamato le otorgaba en este último tiempo.

No importaba si le advertía de la lluvia, de que llegaban tarde a clase, de que se habían acabado sus bollitos favoritos, o de que cumplían cuatro meses como pareja, cuya celebración era este encuentro, la respuesta siempre era la misma. Y aunque Sora hubiese tratado de entenderla e incluso ignorarla, recibirla en los más variopintos temas le había empezado a mosquear, llegando a pensar incluso si se estaba riendo de ella de alguna forma. Lo descartó, porque esas respuestas siempre venían acompañadas de la sonrisa ladeada exclusiva de ella y la mirada sincera que también, solo le dedicaba a ella.

Por lo que ya solo le quedaba una solución: enfadarse, esperando que a Yamato se le pasase al fin esa manía de dar siempre una respuesta tan absurda como arrogante.

Se cruzó de brazos, volteándose.

—Pues si lo sabes ponle remedio y no me tengas esperando —masculló, sorprendiendo al joven.

Normalmente Sora quedaba perpleja unos segundos con sus "lo sé" y luego los ignoraba, aunque debía reconocer que últimamente, notaba que se lo iba tomando peor. No pudo contener la sonrisa, pues si su plan salía como quería, hoy ella también lo sabría.

La atrapó de la cintura suavemente, volteándola.

—Perdona… pero es que no encontraba el vhs.

Eso captó la atención de la pelirroja, que descruzó los brazos, dando a entender que ya se le había pasado el mini enfado.

—¿Vhs?

—Cinta de video, ya sabes, lo que había antes del dvd —explicó el muchacho, ya sintiéndose victorioso, mientras su mano se entrelazaba con la de Sora, la cual no puso ninguna resistencia.

—Sé lo que es un vhs Yamato —dijo Sora con irritación. Le desesperaba que a veces Yamato diese por hecho su ignorancia en ciertos asuntos —. Pero no entiendo, quedamos en ir a ver una película… —conforme lo dijo y fue viendo la sonrisa de su novio, fue entendiendo lo que pretendía—… en el cine, de este siglo… —susurró eso último temerosa.

Pero los pasos de Yamato no la dirigían al centro, más bien a su casa. Rió, tratando de no alarmarse por la evidente decepción de su novia.

—Eso lo podemos hacer cualquier día, hoy cumplimos cuatro meses, quería hacer algo especial —y lo dijo de tal forma, acompañado con ese rubor, que Sora tan solo pudo quedarse contemplándolo con adoración.

Había preparado algo especial para sus cuatro meses como pareja, era lo único que le importaba, aunque ese algo especial conllevase algo tan cutre como un vhs.

Ya más animada siguió sus pasos, pero a Ishida no le pasó desapercibido su expresión de desconcierto. Soltando su mano, pasó el brazo por alrededor de su cuerpo, achuchándola contra sí.

—Quiero que veas conmigo mi película favorita —aclaró y Sora hizo un gesto de entendimiento.

Ahora las cosas parecían encajar un poco más, incluso un viejo vhs cobraba al fin un poco de sentido.

—Es eso, tu película favorita —susurró para sí misma, como queriendo buscar en su mente dicho dato, lo que sorprendió al rubio.

—¿Sabes cual es? —cuestionó entusiasmado, y Sora a pesar de no haber hallado la respuesta en su cabeza, se sintió incapaz de desilusionarle. Además, eran esa clase de datos que una novia debía conocer de su novio y viceversa.

—Sí, claro —sonrió, desviando la mirada, pues Yamato la invitaba a continuar —. ¡Un cachorrito! —señaló al animal que paseaba por la otra acera.

Pero Yamato observó el perrito, sonrió tiernamente y su mirada celeste volvió a quedar presa del rostro de Sora, expectante. Ella se hizo la despistada.

—¿Lo sabes o no? —cuestionó con diversión, tras segundos de silencio.

Takenouchi tragó incómoda, jugueteando con los dedos que su novio mantenía sobre su hombro. Lo miró.

—Ya sabes… esa… la de… ¿Travolta? —dijo finalmente, tratando de no sonar demasiado penoso.

Se sintió la peor novia del universo al escuchar la risa contenida de Ishida. Yamato notó el desanimo de Sora cuando fue consciente de que había dejado de juguetear con su mano. La rodeó esa vez de la cintura, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia su cabellera pelirroja, depositándole un tierno beso en la sien.

—Es normal que no lo sepas, nunca te lo he dicho. Yo tampoco sé cual es tu película favorita, aunque la verdad si tuviese que decir alguna diría de Studio Ghibli: _La tumba de las luciérnagas_ , o _Mi vecino Totoro_ … ¡no!, _La princesa Mononoke_ , seguro, porque es una chica guerrera a la que le gustan los lobos —finalizó, con una arrogante sonrisa que Sora se sintió incapaz de corresponder, ya que no había errado demasiado en sus suposiciones, lo que significaba que Yamato sacaba un sobresaliente como novio y ella un notorio suspenso.

Y encima la consolaba, ya que era seguramente lo que pretendía cuando se detuvo y apoyó la frente en su nuca.

—No te culpes, soy yo que soy demasiado hermético, pero quiero cambiarlo, quiero que me conozcas mejor que nadie —susurró y Sora pudo percibir su pesar.

No supo valorar si era una forma de consolarla o en realidad era él quien buscaba consuelo, tampoco lo pensó demasiado. Lo encaró y él alzó la cabeza con lentitud y cuando sus miradas conectaron, Sora por fin entendió lo importante que era compartir ese viejo vhs con ella.

—¿Paramos a comprar popcorn?

...

—¿Sabes lo bueno de los dvds? —cuestionó la pelirroja, metiéndose otro puñado de palomitas en la boca—. Que no hay que rebobinarlos.

Ishida gruñó, tratando de buscar el botón de mayor velocidad de rebobinado, juraría que existía pero tampoco estaba seguro. También creía que siempre guardaba ese vhs rebobinado, pero estaba claro que no.

—Es el encanto del video, y deja de comer popcorn o no te llegaran a la película —recriminó, haciendo amago de retirarle el paquete. No tuvo éxito, al igual que nunca tenía éxito en el cine, cuando le decía que esperase al comienzo de la película para empezar a comer. Normalmente para cuando finalizaban los trailers Sora ya había acabado con su bol de popcorn, por lo que últimamente se esforzaba por llegar con el tiempo justo para que los trailers ya hubiesen finalizado. Aunque precisamente los trailers era lo que más le gustaba a Sora del cine, quizá por ello zampaba las palomitas viéndolos hipnotizada. ¿Significaba eso que la pantalla azul de rebobinado le entretenía más que la película que iba a ver?

Agitó la cabeza, no queriendo pensar más cosas absurdas, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Sora a su vez había dejado por un momento sus popcorn para mirar la carátula de la película.

— _Th empire strikes back_ —leyó confusa, para luego emitir un sonido de conformidad —… es esta… del Darth Vader ese que es padre de alguien, ¿no?…

Yamato se apuró.

—¿La has visto?

Sora se encogió de hombros, dejándola a un lado.

—Algún retazo cuando la han echado en la tele, pero no entera, solo sé que va de naves espaciales, ¿no?

Resumir el universo Star Wars en simples naves espaciales era poco menos que blasfemar para Yamato, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

—Es un poco más complejo que todo eso —no pudo reprimirse, para luego resoplar, aún quedaba media hora por rebobinar.

Takenouchi lo miró divertida, acaparando otro puñado de palomitas.

—Reacuérdame que para tu cumpleaños te la regale en dvd.

—No es necesario, tengo la trilogía original en dvd —aclaró, extrañando a su novia. La cual antes de decir nada dirigió su mirada al monitor, asegurándose que en efecto, a parte del reproductor de video, también había conectado un reproductor de dvd.

—¿Y por qué no la vemos en dvd?

Ishida tragó saliva claramente incómodo. No era una simple trilogía en dvd, era edición limitada platinum y por supuesto estaba en su correspondiente celofán y sin la intención de abrirla jamás. No obstante, no se sintió con valor para revelar un comportamiento tan sumamente friki a su novia en un estadio tan temprano de su relación. Quizá si algún día se casaban, tuviese que desvelar su secreto, pero de momento guardaría silencio.

Forzó una sonrisa.

—Mejor vhs, porque es así como lo veía de pequeño —excusó, pero el gesto de incertidumbre de Sora le reveló que no lo había aceptado —. Poco después de venir a Odaiba, ya sabes, tras el divorcio de mis padres —recalcó esa frase, no era un tema que soliese usar para excusarse, pero sabía que si lo empleaba tenía efectos inmediatos. Pronto sintió como Sora se revolvía, predispuesta a prestarle más atención y comprensión—, mi padre me trajo el reproductor de video y me sacó tarjeta del videoclub para que estuviese entretenido cuando él estaba trabajando, las de Star Wars fueron las primeras que alquilé y esta me gustó tanto que me la quedé y por eso es importante para mi que la veas así.

Y cuando miró a Sora supo que ya estaba totalmente convencida de que ver Star Wars en vhs era tierno y romántico, sin embargo no pudo disfrutar demasiado de su victoria, porque el ceño de la pelirroja se fue frunciendo conforme pasaban los segundos e interiorizaba su historia.

Tomó la carcasa del video completamente indignada.

—¿No la devolviste?

—¿Eh?

—¡Llevas un retraso de ocho años!

El rubio giró los ojos totalmente despreocupado.

—Decidí quedármela y nunca vinieron a buscarla.

—¡Eso está mal!, ¡es robar! —exclamó la muchacha, a cada segundo más alarmada y molesta por lo poco que parecía importarle a su novio estar cometiendo un delito.

—Tenía siete años y lo niños no cometen delitos —argumentó, recogiendo muy cuidadosamente su carcasa. Sora estaba muy irascible con este tema y podía pagarlo quien menos lo merecida: su querida y adquirida de forma ilícita, carcasa.

No esperaba que Sora se levantase.

—Tienes que devolverla.

Yamato, totalmente incrédulo por la situación, fue incapaz de contener la risa.

—¿A dónde?, el videoclub hace años que no existe, de hecho creo que estaba donde has comprado las popcorn.

Takenouchi pataleó por la inesperada respuesta.

—¿Y no te has parado a pensar que quizá tuvieron que cerrar porque la gente robaba las películas?

Yamato se encogió de hombros, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de niño bueno.

—Ahora sí lo pensaría, con siete años no. ¿Me vas a denunciar a las autoridades? —cuestionó, contagiando al fin la sonrisa a Sora, que haciéndose la dura, pero regresó a su asiento.

—De momento no, porque sé que ya sabes que no es lo correcto y que no lo volverás a hacer —siguió Sora, ya con ese tono ameno con el que Ishida había lidiado toda la conversación.

—Por supuesto —asintió el muchacho, mirando de reojo un par de dvds que descansaban en un rincón sobre una pila de revistas y que debería haber devuelto hacía un mes al correspondiente videoclub.

Se hizo la promesa interna de devolverlos, otra cosa era que la llegase a cumplir.

En cualquier caso, el video por fin se detuvo, lo que significaba que podrían disfrutar ya de la película de la discordia.

Decidieron que estarían más cómodos sobre cojines en el suelo que en separadas sillas de cocina. En realidad, era así como veían siempre la televisión cuando estaban en su apartamento, a falta de un buen sofá preferían sentarse en el piso, de esa forma podían estar uno cerca del otro más cómodamente; tomarse la mano e incluso apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, en el caso de Takenouchi. A la cual por cierto no le importaba en absoluto esta falta de muebles ya que estaba más que acostumbrada a esa escasez en su vivienda tradicional. Hacía tan solo un año que sus padres habían decidido comprar un sofá y fue como una especie de revolución, de hecho todavía no se acostumbraba a sentarse en él. En el caso de los Ishida, la falta de sitio no les animaba a dar ese paso, por lo que el suelo seguiría siendo su lugar de visionado, porque dos cojines siempre se podían juntar más que dos rígidas sillas.

La archiconocida música que acompañaba esas letras amarillas que parecían surcar el espacio inundaron la pantalla, para emoción de Yamato y desconcierto de Sora, la cual ahora reparaba en un dato que antes le había pasado desapercibido.

—¿Has dicho que son trilogía?

—¿Eh? —Yamato se mostró incómodo, tenía la certeza de que Sora estaría calladita durante el visionado, pero quiso ser paciente y darle un voto de confianza—. Sí, tres.

—¿Y cual es esta?, ¿la primera? —volvió a cuestionar la chica, sin ser consciente de lo mucho que estaba irritando a su novio.

—No, la segunda.

—¿Por qué?

Yamato bufó y Sora se planteó el hecho de que sus preguntas pudiesen estar molestándole.

—Porque es mi preferida —dijo, queriendo zanjar el tema.

Realmente Sora no quería incomodarle, parecía demasiado concentrado en las letras e incluso más nervioso a cada segundo que transcurría, por ello mismo no pudo reprimirse. Quería sentir lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él, pero lo veía difícil si la historia ya estaba empezada.

—¿No deberíamos ver primero la primera?

El rubio no lo soportó más y paró la reproducción. Al encararla su rictus cambió de inmediato, pues Sora reflejaba verdadero apuro y él no estaba siendo nada comprensivo.

—Quiero entender la historia —musitó, pareciéndole a Yamato lo más adorable que le había dicho jamás.

Sonrió.

—No pasa nada interesante en la primera, solo que Luke y Han se hacen amigos, conoce el camino de la fuerza, muere Obi Wan, rescatan a Leia, destruyen la estrella de la muerte y les dan una medalla —narró rápidamente, dejando a Sora igual que como estaba.

—No he entendido nada —refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos porque Yamato había vuelto a dar al play.

—No te preocupes, haremos visionado de la trilogía en nuestro aniversario, pero hoy es importante que veamos esta.

Y Sora lo miró entre enternecida y temerosa. Le había producido ternura escucharlo hablar con tanta seguridad sobre cumplir un año juntos, pero le causaba temor que sus aniversarios siempre fuesen tan frikis como esta celebración de cuatro meses.

Los minutos pasaban y ya no solo estaba callada, tampoco comía. Miraba la pantalla con expresión aburrida hasta que la escena de Han abriendo a ese Tauntaun para meter a Luke dentro le hizo asquearse. Miró a Yamato al escuchar su risa y la mano que pasaba por encima de ella directa al bol de popcorn.

Parecía concentrado en la película, no obstante juraría que la risa había sido causada por su mueca de asco. Sora sonrió observándole.

Nunca habría adivinado que esta era su película favorita, pero tampoco era algo que le hubiese sorprendido. Se imaginaba a la perfección a un niño Yamato disfrutando de las naves espaciales y los sables láser. Abstrayéndose por unas horas de su vida real para convertirse en jedi o piloto estelar como sus héroes. Tal vez por eso le gustase tanto esta película y si era así ella estaba dispuesta a compartirla con él. A regresar juntos a su infancia.

Llevó la mano también al bol, esperanzada de encontrar todavía ahí la de su novio. Así fue y se la agarró, haciendo que este tuviese que soltar las palomitas. Él la miró con extrañeza, pero automáticamente se contagió de su sonrisa y le correspondió el agarre, sin ni siquiera sacar la mano del recipiente.

Por fin Sora parecía dispuesta a perderse en esa galaxia lejana, muy lejana, con él, aunque quizá no fuese tan buena idea como esperaba.

...

—Waaaa… se han besado, ¡que monos! —Ishida se tensó, mientras Sora devoraba las pocas palomitas que quedaban con la mano con la que no tenía secuestrada a la de Ishida —Hacen buena pareja, ¿no crees?

Y Yamato apartó su mano del bol y por tanto de la de ella, para recoger el control remoto y detener la reproducción. La encaró.

—¡Por supuesto que no hacen buena pareja!, ¡no vuelvas a decir eso!

Reacción tan desproporcionada asustó a la pelirroja.

—¿Es qué no son novios?, como no he visto la primera, pensé que se hacían novios en la primera.

Yamato se llevó la mano a la frente sintiendo que iba a sufrir un colapso.

—No vuelvas a decir jamás que Luke y Leia son novios, por favor.

Sora pestañeó con perplejidad, no obstante para Yamato parecía un tema vital por lo que no objetó nada más.

—¿Podemos seguir viendo la película?

...

—¡Ese C3PO que inoportuno! —Ishida sonrió con satisfacción, pues el androide acababa de irrumpir en una escena íntima entre Han y Leia —. Aunque yo sigo prefiriendo a Leia con Luke —musitó la chica, no siendo consciente de de la inquietud que esas palabras provocaron en su novio —¿Qué por cierto?, ¿dónde se ha metido con el pequeñito que hace ruidos graciosos?

—En Dagobah, está en Dagobah… — aclaró el rubio con abatimiento.

...

Yamato apretó los dientes furioso al notar otra vez como Sora trataba de contener la carcajada sin demasiado éxito. Se revolvió y la muchacha se tapó la boca con las manos en un imposible.

—No es una escena graciosa —expresó el rubio con verdadera seriedad.

Sora hizo un mohín.

—Perdona, pero es que se ve tanto que es un muñeco.

—Tenle más respeto al todopoderoso maestro Yoda —fulminó Yamato. Takenouchi quiso de verdad contagiarse de su seriedad, pero fue incapaz y Yamato volvió a resoplar hastiado, cada vez más convencido de que esto había sido un tremendo error.

...

Y sin apenas darse cuenta, la película avanzó hasta llegar casi al inesperado final.

—¿En serio lo van a congelar en carbonita? —cuestionó Sora, ya mordiéndose las uñas, puesto que hacía rato que había acabado con las popcorn y estaba tan metida en la película que no había querido levantarse a por más aperitivos.

Y los nervios de Sora por ver el destino de Han no eran comparables a los nervios de Ishida que se multiplicaron por mil al llegar a dicha escena. Se revolvió, hasta se aflojó el cuello de la camisa por el sofoco que sentía, miró a Sora y finalmente no se sintió capaz y paró la reproducción.

Sora no reaccionó de inmediato al ver esa pantalla azul, pero cuando lo hizo buscó explicación en su novio, descubriendo que de nuevo se había apoderado del control remoto.

—¿Qué he dicho ahora?

—¿Eh? —se hizo el despistado, aunque Sora pudo percibir su nerviosismo —. Nada ya… ya ha terminado —excusó.

Pero Sora no se creyó ni por un momento esa respuesta.

—No es cierto, ¿cómo va a acabar así?, ¡iban a congelar a Han!, aunque seguro que Luke lo rescata en el último segundo, ¿no?

Yamato quiso sonreír, pero fue incapaz de ocultar su intranquilidad a Sora.

—Sí, eso ocurre, hagamos algo de provecho en esta tarde.

Takenouchi sabía que algo inquietaba al rubio, pero fuese lo que fuese no aceptaría que la dejasen sin el final de la película.

—¡Terminemos primero la película!

Ishida resopló.

—No vale la pena.

Y Sora no pudo más que reír por el surrealismo de la situación.

—Quedan pocos minutos —quiso apoderarse del control, pero Yamato no se lo permitió.

—Pero ya ha pasado todo lo interesante, no merece la pena ver más.

—Yamato —pidió Sora sin abandonar la expresión de incredulidad de su rostro —, quiero ver el final —calló al ser consciente al fin de que a Yamato le preocupaba algo de verdad. Se puso seria —. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ishida se levantó, incapaz de soportar tanta presión.

—Pues que… —divagó, en busca de una excusa que no sonase excesivamente patética—… que llevas toda la película shippeando a Luke y Leia y al final Leia acaba con Han y no quiero que te desilusiones, ya está, mejor no verlo.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar la estruendosa carcajada de su novia, la cual no le sorprendió, su excusa había resultado penosa. Sintió como esta tiraba de su muñeca para sentarlo nuevamente a su lado y fue incapaz de oponer resistencia.

—Luke y Leia me parecen monos pero creo que es más que evidente que Leia y Han están locos el uno por el otro. De verdad que ya se están tardando en dejar de hacer el baka y declarar sus sentimientos.

—¿Tú crees? —cuestionó el rubio, recuperando un poco de confianza, sin hacer nada porque la pelirroja tomase posesión del mando y volviese a dar al play.

Automáticamente Sora soltó a Yamato y sus uñas regresaron a su boca, el rubio tan solo suspiró, girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Han besó a Leia y Yamato miró de reojo a Sora cuyo rostro, ligeramente sonrojado, se debatía entre la tierna sonrisa y la mueca de tensión. Cada vez parecía menos probable que Luke rescatase a Han.

"Te quiero"

Sora suspiró y Yamato bajó el rostro haciendo un medio carraspeo incómodo.

"Lo sé"

Y el tiempo de Sora se detuvo al escuchar esas dos palabras, la película había desaparecido, Han no las había dicho, porque era a Yamato a quien había visualizado al escucharlas y a esas irritantes respuestas que le había estado dando alrededor de un mes a las cuales había sido incapaz de encontrar un significado coherente.

Ahora todas tenían sentido, ahora sabía lo que significaban, lo que Yamato llevaba un mes expresándole.

No pudo controlar su rubor mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro, ahora también entendía el nerviosismo del joven que había ido en incremento a lo largo del visionado, incluso su amago de echarse para atrás. Miró tímidamente a Ishida, encontrando adorable su posición. Su rostro se hallaba teñido de rojo, con la mirada perdida hacia izquierda, como queriendo pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo Sora no retiró de inmediato su vista de él y eso tuvo su recompensa en forma de mirada soslayada de su novio.

Entonces sí, ambos la desviaron avergonzados y la película transcurrió, y Sora siguió sin saber de quien era exactamente el padre Darth Vader, porque su cabeza se había quedado perdida en otra galaxia quizá no tan lejana, la compuesta por los azules ojos de Ishida.

…

Ni una palabra desde que había finalizado la película. Yamato se había apoderado del control remoto para ahora sí, guardarla rebobinada, mientras Sora se ocupaba de sacudir un poco los cojines para también acomodarlos en su sitio.

Apenas intercambiaban miradas, más Sora que Yamato, que permanecía inclinado hacia el reproductor, como si cuanto más cerca estuviese de él, antes se rebobinaría.

En una de esas que lo miró, Sora suspiró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Creía saber que era lo que le había expresado su novio a través de esa película, pero necesitaba asegurarse, y solo había una manera.

—Me ha gustado —trató de sonar lo más natural posible y quedó pendiente de su respuesta.

Si estaba equivocada y solo había sido una especie de alucinación, Yamato torcería el rostro, la miraría de esa manera, sonreiría de esa forma y respondería lo que llevaba un largo mese respondiendo a esta clase de comentarios: "Lo sé".

Pero Sora no echó de menos nada de eso, es más, le causó un profundo regocijo e incluso nervios que Ishida no fuese capaz de volverse ni de atinar palabras demasiado claras. Solo escuchó una especie de balbuceo: "me alegro", "bien" o algo así.

Sonrió, conocedora de su posición. No obstante, no haría sufrir mucho al rubio. Ni era algo que ella deseaba, a pesar de que pudiese merecérselo por no haber sido más claro a lo largo del mes, ni era algo que podía guardarse más.

—Oye Yamato… —lo llamó dulcemente, sintiendo como enrojecían sus mejillas, notando un placentero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Esas sensaciones únicas que afloraban cuando estaba a punto de ocurrir algo importante. Esperó a que él la encarase y cuando estuvo completamente segura de que había llamado su atención, bajó la cabeza y musitó—: yo también lo sé.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: me entraron ganas de ver _The empire strikes back_ una vez más XD, que ahora que lo pienso Han y Leia fue mi primera ship de la historia XD. Bueno era esto, solo apto para firkis, dedicado al Topic sorato del foro Proyecto 1-8 en especial a **Sirelo** cuyo headcanon y comentarios dieron la inspiración para este fic.

Saludito, espero que haya entretenido **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
